


Ajar x Gary ( from the film, Sahara (2017) )

by Torori



Category: Snake - Fandom, feral - Fandom, film - Fandom, sahara - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dusties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torori/pseuds/Torori
Summary: Just a scene from the film on Netflix called Sahara, where the protagonist, Ajar is with Gary, a green water snake, on their way to find Ajar's love interest, Eva. Things take a turn in a different direction instead of the both of them falling off to sleep, though...





	Ajar x Gary ( from the film, Sahara (2017) )

Ajar lay across the frozen sand of the Sahara, his eyes pinned to the stars above. Goat constellation, he thought to himself; 'How stupid am I? I should know it’s the Pole Star to lead my North, not the “goat star”. Ugh. ' He shot a pained glance in Gary’s direction, who was probably still laughing about his stupidity as he tried to get to sleep.  
The key word right about now was “tried”, though.  
As pretty as the night sky was, and as good as it was to take a moment to think - about where Eva was, and where Pitt might be - he couldn’t help but notice (well, it was hard not to notice) the water snake on his right shuddering, shivering and quivering at night. After all, it was cold out, but because he was decently sized for a cobra, it didn’t really make a difference for him. Gary, on the other hand? The water snake was freezing.

“Mgh,” groaned the green snake, “I can’t feel my tail!” He hopelessly flopped his head around, his body wrapped around itself in a futile effort to keep himself warm. “This is the end,” he whimpered, dramatic as always.  
“I don’t blame you,” Gary continued, glancing over towards Ajar. “Well,” he marked a pause, “maybe I do!” he said, smacking his head against the sand pathetically. 

Ajar really couldn’t help but actually pity Gary’s disposition. He did look really cold, as much as he complained and whined about everything, and he honestly couldn’t help but settle his own head down against the top of his tail, neatly wrapped behind him like a pillow, and blow a short sigh out of his nostrils. “Bury yourself in the sand,” he said. “That’ll make you feel warm.”  
Either Gary was gullible or trusted Ajar to the tooth, because the moment he suggested it, the water snake was grunting, huffing and swishing sand around as he buried himself underneath layers of the stuff. Ajar shot him but a quick glance, just to see him pat his tail on some sand which was now covering most of his body and his belly. The way his tongue stuck out of his lips on one side struck a sense of victory in the air. He sighed pleasantly, then settled himself back against the sand.

“What’re you thinkin’ about?” Gary asked, his head canted to Ajar. Evidently the cobra had given some signals that he was thinking about things, and the question took him off-guard. “Pitt,” he replied. “And Eva,” he added, staring up at the stars. His eyes were locked to the North Star, but he couldn’t help but remind himself about the constellation nonsense he rambled on about before he, Pitt and Gary nearly got themselves made into grub food a few days ago. “We may never see them again.”

“Well … you can thank life for that,” Gary quipped, making Ajar blow a loud, annoyed groan out of his lungs. “I’m sorry - what?” he asked. He snapped his gaze over to the water snake in an instant. “Well … at least you’ve had that.” he continued, looking back at the blue cobra. “A friend.” he paused. “A-about my sister, I still think you’re better off without her, but-...”  
“Wait,” Ajar interrupted, “you don’t have a friend?”  
“What?! Of course I have friends-... tons!”  
“Well, I mean, I’m your-...”  
“I mean, c’mon! Don’t you know who my father is?” Gary went on, and Ajar found himself frowning and resigning himself back to staring at the sky. Things grew quiet after that, and an arid air of awkwardness surrounded the two snakes. As if their origins hadn’t been so different, it sometimes felt like Gary would never get out of his pollum-addled stupor.  
It was only until Gary broke it a few minutes later did a conversation start fresh.  
“So, uh-... you, um, never like, told me about how you and Pitt met.”  
“His family was killed by the Tuaregs,” bitterly replied Ajar.  
“Oh… barbeque? Keychain?”  
The cobra shot the green water snake a foul glance, and that shut him up. “We never knew. He got away, God knows how, and he ended up in the suburbs with us. Two losers among losers. We hit it off straight away.”  
“Yeah - kinda like us,” Gary smiled. It didn’t take long for Ajar’s brown eyes to slowly travel and sit on the green snake, a peculiar look stuck on his face. “I mean, except I’m not a loser, of course,” he eventually added, fumbling a weak grin on his face. Ajar made it reciprocal.  
“Do you, uh-...” the cobra started, fumbling for words. What he was about to ask was a weird thing to ask, but he felt like he wanted to, either way. “Do you want to wrap up around me? I mean, I’m big, so you might feel warmer than underneath the sand.”

Gary tilted his head right to his left, sitting his eyes on Ajar. He couldn’t help but awkwardly scoff, as if he wouldn’t want to do that at all, but his whole, serpentine body came shuffling out of the sand. He slithered over to Ajar, who unbinded himself from his own cocoon of muscle and scales.  
“Well, we didn’t hit it off straight away, dude,” muttered Gary, flicking his tail against his chin. As Ajar lifted himself up, Gary’s long, thick body began to slowly coil itself around his. It was like a rope of muscles wrapped itself around him, and tucked tightly like a piece of leather against his body. In fact, the water snake hugged on tight, until his head was close to the frills on Ajar’s neck, and resting on the sand with him.  
“I guess we didn’t,” grinned Ajar, almost fondly remembering the scuffles they had had. Although Pitt was still missing, he couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling in his chest just remembering forcibly bundling himself up against the water snake during one of their many arguments in the desert. This sort of contact was different, but nearly the same. It felt funny, but in a good way. “But I’m glad we did,” he added.  
Eventually, Gary looked right up and over to Ajar, flashing him a fanged smile. “Me too, dude.”  
Ajar shot him one back again, and then something happened. Something neither of them really expected to happen.

Instead of settling back against the sand, or deciding they better stop talking and get some sleep for tomorrow, Ajar and Gary stared at each other. It was awkward and fumbly, at most; their fanged grins, quick glances to ogle their heads. It lasted a few lengthy seconds until the cobra broke the silence.  
“I really like your, uh, markings? On your body-...” he said. Instead of gesturing, his whole body gently squeezed against Gary’s, which made his eyes open a little wider than before for a split second.  
“I-... uhm, dig your frills, dude,” Gary replied, his voice an almost clumsy murmur. Ajar glanced down at them as best he could, and felt his face was going red. It was weird. He really hadn’t felt this way since Eva kissed him under the water, and he wasn’t sure why he was feeling this way just talking to Gary, either.  
“And, like-... I didn’t, er, have friends,” he continued, finally sliding his eyes away from Ajar. “You’re really the first one I’ve, like, had, and I just, super appreciate it, Ajar. I hope we find my sister,” he hummed. Ajar felt a wider grin crossing his face, and that certain warmness filling his chest again.

Instead of saying anything, the cobra just kept his smile up and kept his eyes locked down on the water snake’s, whose own were darting this way and that in the dark, moonlit night. Although he eyed the sand, and the nearby flora, his own gaze soon found itself connecting with Ajar’s and staring right on back. He didn’t say anything this time, he just stared again, and it went on for just a few more seconds more than last time - a batch of weak, awkward laughs, fanged smiles and occasional glances to break the eye-contact - until, as if out of nowhere, Gary tucked his head underneath Ajar’s chin and stroked his face against his neck.

It really did come out of nowhere. Gary even looked like he wasn’t even sure why he did it, and was about to pull himself back and forget about the whole thing if Ajar’s whole body didn’t suddenly cusp, coil and squeeze itself against the water snake’s fondly. The tightness was like a vice, and froze Gary’s body in place. Eventually, however, his head came drifting up against Ajar’s chin, and then poked up in front of his - less than an inch away - with a short, embarrassed smile glued to his face.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Ajar finally broke the silence.  
“Well, eheh, I didn’t really want to begin with,” Gary haplessly replied, looking away. “But, erhm-... I’m really glad I met you, Ajar. Y-you’re not so bad, you know? For a loser, anyway,” he said, keeping his eyes stuck to one side until they snapped back to the cobra’s. They engaged in the staring game again, but it didn’t last long this time.

With their whole bodies wrapped around each other, both of them were stuck in this entranced, tight warmth of the other. Their muscled forms kept their bodies slung together in embrace, and their bellies lay pressed against one another. It was almost like they could both feel each of the palpitations of their hearts through their chests, beating faster and faster as the stare continued. Then, it all hit a climax when Gary’s face rushed to Ajar’s, and in one long, sudden second, he shut his eyes and kissed the cobra with passion. Ajar, on the other hand, was honestly surprised at his core. His eyes open and his eyebrows rose high, and his head found itself tugging back until Gary pulled back. He blinked in surprised, locking onto the cobra’s expression, before all too quickly looking away. The touch of their bodies significantly loosened.

“I-I’m sorry, uh, that didn’t happen,” Gary fumbled.  
“No, no-...” Ajar said, quickly stopping the water snake from untangling his body from his own by hoisting the tip of his tail up to the green snake’s head, and stroking it across his cheek. “It’s just, Eva, and-... I didn’t expect it.”  
“Just forget about it,” he continued, thinning his lips and staring at Ajar’s throat. Painful silence hung over them, but the cobra didn’t forget about it. By using his tail to push Gary’s chin up a bit, he lay down one, short, quick peck to his lips before darting back.  
Gary was surprised, and ended up looking back up in disbelief. They stared once more - then the touch of their bodies grew as tight as it could, and suddenly, the two shot against each other’s heads like vipers fighting in a sudden and warm kiss.

It just felt so right. Hotly, the two snakes began to make out with each other, their lips wrapping over one another and their warm bodies squeezing and clutching around one another, wrapped up like a scarf. Warm, sultry breaths cascaded out of their nostrils, and they only took short breaks to breathe before they returned to kissing. The taste of their saliva exchanged between them was alluring, and the sound of their mouths smacking together lightly filled the night-time desert with the noise of lust overcoming them. In due time, though, Ajar tugged his head back - his nose pressed right up to Gary’s in embrace - as his tail stroked across the water snake’s cheek.

“I, uh-... I’m not being too forward, am I?” he whispered.  
“You’re--... you’re doing great, dude.”


End file.
